Killing Cedric
by AmazonWarrior04
Summary: In this reality, Bellatrix Lestrange did not die in the battle of Hogwarts, due to painful childbirth. She goes into hiding with her newborn daughter and Fenrir Greyback and his son. Bellatrix had a time-turner, so she forced Delphi at 17, to go back to the year of the Triwizard Tournament to kill Cedric Diggory. However, Delphi did not expect to fall in love with Cedric Diggory.


Killing Cedric

In this reality Bellatrix Lestrange did not die in the battle of Hogwarts, due to painful childbirth. She goes into hiding with her newborn daughter and Fenrir Greyback and his son. She raised Delphini mercilessly. When Delphi is 17, Bellatrix reveals a time turner that she had. She forced Delphi to go back to the year of the triwizard tournament to kill Cedric Diggery. Bellatrix believes if this event happens it will change what happened in the battle of Hogwarts. If she fails, the consequence is not just fatal for her. However, Delphi does not expect falling in love with Cedric Diggory, the man she is supposed to kill.

Authors Note,

Hi, Guys! I am finally writing a story on ! I have had a account for a while but never had enough nerve to publish anything. I came up with the idea about a year and a half ago, after reading The Cursed Child. I do not mean to offend anyone and I'm sorry if I don't suit the characters to your liking. I don't cuss, so don't expect any in there.I'm a new writer so I'm sorry if there is spelling and grammar errors. I am so excited for this story, so I hope all of you enjoy reading this.

Love,

Amazon Warrior 04

Warning: All characters belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter 1 - A Tarnished Heart

 **Delphi**

"Delphi", "Delphi," whispers a soothing voice arousing me from my slumber.

I immediately jump up and point my wand in the direction of the voice.

"Relax it's me, Xander," says Xander.

Before I relax, even for a second, I inquestinate "State your full name, and tell me mine."

"Alexander Edward Greyback, and you simply go by Delphini or Delphi for short because you don't want to have anything in common with your parents, " he pauses, " Do we really need to go through this every morning?"

"Do you want the ministry to find us and go to Azkaban," I reply.

"Well, technically we don't exist," he says.

"Well, technically, that won't stop them," I counter.

Xander slams his arms done in frustration and sighs,"Fine, you win, this time."

I smile the smuggest smile I could conjure.

"Anyways, your mother demands your presence," he mocks.

I groan, " I had dueling and Occlumens yesterday."

"Maybe she wants you to kill a muggle," he jokes.

"Hey", I shout.

"It could be worse, my father says he is going to turn me tonight," he shutters.

Darn, how could I forget tonight was the first full moon since Xander's 17th birthday.

"I'll leave you to get ready, but don't take to long you know how she hates waiting," he warns.

"I know, after I'm done I'll meet you at the tree, okay," I ask?

"Sure,bye," he says while leaving the room.

"Love you," I call over his head.

" Love you, too," he shouts through the closed door.

I sigh and start looking for my black cloak. I have been in this stupid cave for 17 years, I have thought about escaping with Xander multiple times, but Mother and Greyback would probably find us and we would be skinned alive. They probably would not kill us but torture us till we nearly die. I have been under the cruciatus curse more than my fair share. The thing about the Cruciatus Curse is that you need to have deep desire to cause pain to the victim. My own mother has a deep desire to cause me pain. She will use the curse on me as punishment, to teach a lesson, to show me how to use it, and simply because she's bored. She pushes me to use the curse on others, but I can't because I don't have a deep desire to hurt anyone. So, when I don't use the curse on others, she punishes me with the curse. I have not told Xander about this, afraid he would attack Bellatrix and get himself killed. At age 17, I know how to use all the unforgivable curses. The only one that I have had the heart to do is the Imperious curse. I am skilled at dueling and occlumens, maybe one thing good from my mother. I brush through my silver hair and put on my gloomy cloak. I am about to enter Bellatrix's section of the cave.

I take a deep breath and call out, " May I came in?"

"You have permission to enter," I hear my mother's dark voice.

Here goes nothing.

ONE WEEK LATER

A waterfall is coming out of my eyes. My face looks like a tomato. I start shaking uncontrollably. All I can hear is the echos of their screaming voices. A whole family gone with the wind, and it's all my fault. I hear footsteps coming closer, so I fold myself in a smaller ball. She can't see me like this, where I am most vulnerable. My heart is tarnished now, and there's no going back. Just as Bellatrix wanted. I am such a selfish human being. Xander's life is not more important than innocent muggles. Still in the moment, when her wand was against his throat I didn't think, I just acted. The thought of losing the one person who cares about me, the person I love, still makes me shutter. However, nothing justifies for killing an innocent girl. She probably was around my age; a family who loved her. After I murdered her, Bellatrix insisted that she finish off the rest of the family because they saw too much. Instead of wiping their memory she made me watch her kill them one by one. I feel a gentle hand behind my back. I realize it's Xander. I cry and cry harder into his lap. Xander has always been there for me. My only friend all my life. We have been there together and through worse. He is my first boyfriend, and my only boyfriend.

As he holds me he whispers, " It was just a muggle."

I unravel myself out of his arms and run to my section of the cave. Now, I realize that turning into a werewolf changed Xander. He is no longer the sweet innocent boy I grew up with, fell in love with. He is now a cold-hearted wolf. How can so much change in one week? How can I change so much in one day? Yesterday, I was innocent. Today, I am a murderer. It's only going to get worse from here.


End file.
